The invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus comprising a record carrier holder constructed to receive a record carrier in a loading position of the record carrier holder, and comprising a drive motor serving to move the record carrier holder from a switching position of the record carrier holder into an operating position of the record carrier holder via a drive transmission, the drive motor being adapted to supply at least one generator pulse when the record carrier holder is moved by hand from loading position into the switching position.
Such a recording and/or reproducing apparatus of the type defined in the opening paragraph is known from the document EP 0,279,059 B1. The known recording and/or reproducing apparatus takes the form of a video recorder. The video recorder has a record carrier holder which is movable into a loading position. When the record carrier holder is in its loading position a cassette, which forms the record carrier holder, can be inserted by hand. The video recorder has a drive motor by means of which the record carrier holder is movable between its loading position, a switching position and an operating position. When the record carrier holder is manually set from its loading position into its switching position for insertion of a cassette into the record carrier holder, the drive motor is driven via the transmission and generates at least one generator pulse. When one or more generator pulses appear(s) the drive motor is started to move the record carrier holder from its switching position into its operating position.
However, it has been found that in the known video recorder the power consumption is unnecessarily high, particularly when the video recorder is neither in a recording mode or in a reproducing mode.